


To Your Good Health

by canadiankazz



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade - L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, May/December Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampires, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiankazz/pseuds/canadiankazz
Summary: ‘Are you free to talk?’‘Who is this?’‘Fiorenza. I trust you remember our past conversations?’‘Yes, I do, and yes, I am free to talk.’





	To Your Good Health

**Author's Note:**

> So... here's the thing:
> 
> When it was announced that there was going to be a Crackship challenge for L.A. by Night in July 2019, this pairing popped into my head along with a fic idea, almost fully formed and waiting to be written. This was not the pairing I was given for the challenge, but this idea would. Not. Go. Away. So... I wrote it, and here it is. I am not ashamed.
> 
> Consider this a... bonus Crackship. This one's for free, because I love this Vamily.
> 
> Thank you, Lisa, for helping me with typos.

It all started when Jasper received a text from an unknown number.

‘Are you free to talk?’

He frowned at the phone, unsure what he should do for a moment or two.

‘Who is this?’ he replied.

‘Fiorenza. I trust you remember our past conversations?’

Jasper’s eyes went very, very wide. Fiorenza? Victor’s powerful contact? Why the hell was she texting him?

He flexed his hands, trying to get his thumbs to work again properly in his surprise, and texted back.

‘Yes, I do, and yes, I am free to talk.’

He knew that meant she was going to call him, and she did, very shortly after he sent that message.

“Mr. Heartwood!” her commanding voice cried joyfully over the phone. She had a way of speaking, much like Gary Golden did, where it seemed like every one of her sentences should end in an exclamation point instead of a period.

“Hello, Fiorenza,” he replied, cringing slightly at her use of his surname. She had been the one to reveal it to the coterie over speakerphone. “Please excuse me, I… I’m a little confused as to why you’ve called me.”

“I called you because I wish to speak to you, Mr. Heartwood.”

“Is this something to do with Victor?”

“This has nothing to do with Victor. This is only to do with you. Now, listen closely.”

Jasper swallowed and did so. He was reminded of every time he had ever been in trouble with the school principal or an elderly female relative. Fiorenza did not have to _ try _ to sound authoritative, she just was. The word ‘matriarch’ didn’t apply, because Jasper didn’t think she was very maternal. No, the only word that came to mind was ‘boss.’

“I am currently in Los Angeles for one night and one night only. I have traveled all this way at great expense because I wanted to meet you face-to-face, Mr. Heartwood. After I hang up, you will be sent an address. I would very much like you to meet me there no later than 1:00 am. The only way anyone other than the two of us will know about this meeting will be if you tell them.”

Jasper was in shock. This one hundred percent could be a trap. Fiorenza was with the Camarilla. But… she had also been a great ally, in her own way, to Victor and the coterie by association.

“Please excuse my… hesitation, ma’am, but this feels like a trap,” he told her.

Fiorenza chuckled over the phone. “Such a clever boy you are, Mr. Heartwood. Yes, it does sound like a trap, but I guarantee you that it is not. You do not have to come, but you will not be disappointed if you do.”

Jasper had always been too curious for his own good. It had gotten him into trouble countless times in the past. ‘The only way anyone other than the two of us will know about this meeting will be if you tell them,’ she said. Secrets drove Jasper’s Beast as much as blood or violence did. He could feel it rumbling in his chest, thirsty, greedy and coveting.

“Alright, I’ll meet with you,” Jasper said.

“Excellent! 1:00. Come alone.”

“See you soon.”

“Indeed you shall.” With that, Fiorenza hung up. Seconds later, Jasper received the address of where he could meet with her.

_ “Well… she’s expecting me now… can’t back out...” _he thought. _ “And… this isn’t the stupidest thing I’ve done, right? Going to a secret meeting with a powerful Kindred and not telling anyone about it beforehand… what could go wrong?” _

* * *

Jasper arrived at the address under the cloak of Unseen Passage. It was a nice house in a nice neighbourhood. He wouldn't go so far as to call it a Hollywood mansion, but it was still lovely, with multiple stories and probably a pool in the back. There were lights on inside. Jasper checked the time. It was 12:55. He dropped Obfuscate and knocked on the door.

It was answered by a man in a suit. Jasper could see the gun bulge on the man’s hip. He stoically stared at Jasper.

“Um… Fiorenza is expecting me?” Jasper said.

“Ah! Mr. Heartwood, do come in!” called a voice from inside the house, behind the guard. The guard stepped aside and Jasper crossed the threshold. The interior was quite warm. Jasper was lead through to a spacious, open plan living room. There were wide windows to overlook the backyard, but all the blinds were drawn at the moment. There was Italian leather seating, a massive flat-screen television and a gas fireplace with a slate mantel set into the wall. The fire was currently lit, which accounted for the warmth of the home. Jasper eyed the fire for a moment while his Beast decided if it was okay with this or not.

_ “It’s fine, but don’t get too close…” _

Fiorenza herself had been seated on the leather sofa, but stood up when Jasper came in. She was an older woman. Jasper guessed she had to have been over 60 when she was embraced. She radiated power and control. Everything about her was just elegant without being over-blown. She wore antique pearl earrings, a navy blazer over a deep red blouse. A mother-of-pearl brooch depicting a Roman bust was pinned to her chest. It matched her earrings. She smiled at the Nosferatu.

“Mr. Heartwood, welcome!”

“Thank you,” he said, taking a few steps towards her. He remained tense, ready for anything, but tried to seem relaxed. “It’s lovely to meet you face-to-face, Fiorenza.”

_ “This is like the party at The Getty,” _ he told himself. _ “Just be cool and see what she wants and get through this.” _

“The pleasure is mine. Please, sit.” Fiorenza re-took her seat at one end of the three seater sofa and gestured for Jasper to sit at the other end. He did so, politely.

“I hope the fire does not bother you? I do know you have a history,” she said.

“No, ma’am, it’s fine,” Jasper gave her a little smile. He tried not to show too much fang, but it wouldn't be helped. He could feel her analyzing his every move and word.

“Good,” Fiorenza said. “The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable, Mr. Heartwood.”

Jasper chuckled. This was not at all going how he thought it would. He had pictured a stark boardroom, like Victor’s only worse. Not… this. “Not at all. I’m fine, thank you. Um… have you been well?”

“I have been acceptable. Los Angeles is a little too hot for my old blood.”

“Yes, well.. You usually stay in Chicago, right?”

“Indeed I do!”

“So… what has brought you all the way over here?” Jasper asked.

“To see _ you_, Mr. Heartwood,” Fiorenza said.

Jasper sighed. “Will all due respect, ma’am… why me?”

“Because for the past several months now, I have heard of your… adventures. I have followed your career as closely as I can. You fascinate me, Mr. Heartwood. You have captured my interest!”

That worried Jasper. He didn’t like being in the spotlight, let alone in the spotlight of a Kindred such as her. “I’m… that’s very nice,” he said, “but I assure you… I didn’t mean to draw so much attention to myself.”

“No…” Fiorenza mused out loud. She put a hand to her cheek, leaning back against the arm of the sofa, her calculating blue eyes still watching him. “I realise that you, like the majority of your clan, prefer to remain unknown and underground. Fate has dealt you a different card, however.”

“Uh… yes.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Um…” Jasper licked his fangs. He was, but the last thing he wanted to do was feed here. “Not significantly.”

Fiorenza’s eyes narrowed and her tone sharpened. “Do not lie to me, Mr Heartwood.”

“I _ am _ hungry,” Jasper admitted, “but please don’t feel obliged to… provide for me.”

“I am aware of your special diet, Mr. Heartwood,” she said.

Jasper froze. “What?”

“I am _ aware_,” she said again.

“H-how? Who told you?” He was afraid now. His way of feeding was very much _ not _ approved of by Kindred society, mainly because it directly preyed _ upon _ Kindred society.

“That does not matter right now. What matters right now is good hospitality!” Fiorenza clapped her hands. A servant obediently arrived with two large wine glasses. One of full of deep, red human blood. The other was empty. The glasses were left on a table next to Fiorenza, who did not acknowledge the servant at all. She produced a small blade from her pocket. It looked like a tiny Roman gladius and was just as sharp.

Jasper watched, wanting to protest, but unable to, as Fiorenza used the small blade to cut into her wrist. He clenched his hands into fists in his lap. Her Vitae smelled potent and heady, finer than the finest of red wines. She filled the empty wine glass with it. 

“Fiorenza… I really can’t…” Jasper managed to protest.

She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Is it the risk of Blood Bond that worries you, Mr Heartwood?”

Jasper nodded. His mouth and throat were suddenly very dry and he didn’t trust himself to speak.

Her lips quirked into a smile. “That is why I am allowing the Vitae to cool. I like you, Mr Heartwood, and though feeling your fangs in my flesh would be a thrill the likes of which I have not felt in a century… it would perhaps not be entirely appropriate on the first date.” 

Jasper was very glad he had no pulse, because he was pretty sure his heart would have stopped at those words. His brain short-circuited and a hundred thoughts battled in his mind. _ “Fiorenza… she… what? Was this a date? How? Since when? Was she… flirting with me? What the fuck? She wants me to drink her blood? Why? This is a trap! Shit! Fuck… her blood smells good though… oh God...” _

Fiorenza chuckled. “Speechless, Mr. Heartwood?”

“I am… a little shocked, yes!” he admitted. “And…flattered? You really shouldn’t… I - I don’t deserve...”

“Nonsense! You are too humble, Mr Heartwood. I am a little out of practice, but yes… I would hope you might be a little flattered. This is indeed a great honour.” She handed him the wine glass of her blood. “I have no intention to enslave you, Mr. Heartwood. Believe me, if I did, you would already be on your knees at my feet. Let us share a drink instead, and enjoy each other’s company. I would consider it a great honour to watch you drink my Vitae.”

Jasper took the glass. The scent of it was even better up close. He had no doubt she was serious. _ “Best to run with it,” _he thought. He licked his fangs again and cleared his dry throat.

“In that case, Fiorenza, it would be a great privilege to drink your Vitae. Thank you, and… cheers.” He raised the glass and Fiorenza clinked hers with him.

“Cheers, my dear boy! To your good health.”

Jasper braced himself, raised the wine glass to his lips, and drank.

_ Oh… God… _

Fiorenza’s Vitae was old, not quite ancient, but well on its way. It was the finest nectar. _ Rich _ did not even begin to describe it accurately. This was richer than Hades. True, pure Ventrue. Italian hills, century-old vine yards, olive groves and crashing seas. Jasper could taste her power. She was a modern goddess of wealth and status. All should kneel at her feet. The lucky ones would be collared and kept. If you were good, she would keep you well. She tasted of fine velvet and silk, gold, diamond and platinum. This Vitae was wasted on scum such as himself.

_ And yet… _

_ Oh… and yet… _

Jasper swallowed it down in four long gulps. When he lowered the glass, he saw Fiorenza’s eyes on him. She had sipped a little from the blood in her glass, but she had been watching him drink hers. There was a kind of lust in her eyes. 

There was a pause as the two Kindred looked at each other. Jasper stroked the stem of the glass with his fingers.

“Thank you,” he said, finding his voice.

“You are very welcome, Mr. Heartwood,” Fiorenza said. Her voice was oddly soft. It seemed a little unlike her. “I trust it was… adequate?”

“Oh _ yes_, and please, Fiorenza, I’ve had your blood now. I think you can call me Jasper.”

She smiled and scooted a little closer to him on the sofa. “Jasper,” she purred. “Tell, me… how was it?”

“It was very, very good.” There was a soft snarl in his voice. His Beast _ liked _ Fiorenza now and wanted _ more _ of her… but wasn’t being too loud about it. As ambitious as his Beast could be, even it knew not to mess with the powerful Ventrue sitting next to him. Jasper closed his eyes briefly, savouring the lingering taste on the back of his throat. “I’m not really a poet, so I’m afraid I don’t have the right words to describe it, but… let’s just say that of all the Vitae I have ever tasted, and I’ve tasted plenty in my time, yours is definitely among the best.”

“Oh, dear boy! Only ‘among the best?’” Fiorenza chuckled and playfully tapped Jasper’s knee. “I _ must _ do better than that! It clearly takes a lot to impress you.... Jasper.”

He smirked at her. “My tastes are almost as refined as yours,” he remarked, tilting his head towards her.

“Oh, indeed. Indeed,” she purred. He watched as Fiorenza’s hand went to her blazer collar, adjusting it and smoothing the fabric. She was not blushing, but he suspected she would have if she were able to.

Jasper decided to be bold. _ “Treat her like Vannevar,” _he thought. _ “Just… more sane… I hope. Leave them wanting more.” _

“I am terribly sorry to cut this short, Fiorenza,” he said smoothly, “but I am afraid I have other business I need to attend to tonight.”

Fiorenza could not hide her disappointment. “That is… a shame. I had hoped to enjoy your company a little longer.”

“Then you’ll have to make the effort to return to L.A. again soon.” Jasper set his empty glass on the table and stood. Fiorenza stood as well. He was head and shoulders taller than her.

“If I do, would you care to join me for another meeting?” she asked.

A very small growl escaped Jasper’s throat. “Is this one of those questions you ask where the only _ real _ answer is ‘yes’?”

“It could be. I could command you right now,” Fiorenza said, her voice tinged with a little threat. “You are lucky I find you so… fascinating, Mr. Heartwood. Jasper. The cheek of you…”

“My apologies,” Jasper said. He said it with a smile. He had come to realise that as powerful as Fiorenza was, _ and she was indeed powerful _, he had somehow managed to get her wrapped around his little finger. “Will you forgive me, Fiorenza?”

She sighed. “Yes, dear boy… but only if you _ promise _I will get to see you again in the future.”

“Sure,” Jasper consented. “I would be… delighted.”

Fiorenza smiled at him just wide enough so that he would see her fangs. “Wonderful!”

_ “She’s a cougar,” _ whispered a voice inside him. _ “Be careful.” _

_ “Annabelle will punch her if she hurts me,” _he thought, and smirked.

“Well,” Fiorenza said, suddenly back to being brisk and businesslike. “I shall not keep you from your further business.” She started to walk him towards the door. Jasper found himself offering her his arm like a gentleman, and much to his surprise, she took it like a lady. This seemed as unexpected to her as it was to him, but she went with it. “Thank you for your time this evening.”

“Thank you for having me, and for the drink.”

“I will call you when next I am in California,” she promised.

“Yes,” Jasper said with a little smile. He could stand to do this again. “Please do.”

They paused at the front door. A guard stood nearby, waiting to open it to let Jasper out. Fiorenza considered Jasper’s tall, black-clad frame one last time. “Mmm, until next time then. Keep well. Do not die. Good night, Jasper.”

Jasper decided to take those last few sentences as a direct order. “Good night, Fiorenza.”

The guard opened the door and Jasper stepped out into the cold night. He made his way down the long driveway with only one glance back to see the old Ventrue lady watching him from the window. He gave her a little wave, then disappeared from mortal senses as he passed behind a large, well-groomed bush.

_ “The only way anyone will find out about this is if I tell them,” _Jasper mused. He ran his tongue over her teeth. Shit… Fiorenza’s Vitae had been amazing…

This was certainly a secret he was _ not _ going to reveal to the coterie any time soon.


End file.
